


Detour

by shadowsong26



Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sith!Ahsoka, also while there is no on-page violence (and hence no warning tag), and also impending violence, crossposted from tumblr, there is definitely some heavily implied violence that just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26
Summary: After a successful shared mission, Darth Lectys comes to Thrawn with a request.
Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on 6/12/20, in response to a prompt received through Discord as part of a game where a topic was given to the chat, and then we drew/were assigned two characters. The specific prompt was "telling a secret;" I was assigned Thrawn and Ahsoka.

The operation had been successful, and Lord Lectys had been more helpful than Commander Thrawn had expected. Efficient. Quick and aggressive. He could have fulfilled his orders without her help, of course, but it would have taken him longer, cost time and resources he would prefer not to spend.

She had flown with his TIE squadron in the early engagement, but it wasn’t until their quarry had gone to ground on the moon below that her true abilities had begun to shine.

The Emperor’s young apprentice was...certainly very different from the navigators of his home; and different, too, from the Jedi he had met all those years ago. And yet--something in her bearing, her casual, almost-charming arrogance, oddly reminded him of Skywalker, and that years-ago mission at the edge of what had then been Republic territory.

Something, perhaps, he could think through when he had spare moments over the next few weeks and months. As successful as this venture had been, Thrawn had no doubt that the Emperor would instruct Lord Lectys to assist him in the future. But for now, his task was to escort her back to Imperial Center, for whatever her next assignment might be. They were due back in four days; Thrawn expected they would make it in half the time, as Lectys’ skills had put them ahead of schedule.

He opened the door to his quarters and was--taken aback, for the briefest of moments, to see the Sith Lord herself sitting crosslegged on his desk.

“Lord Lectys,” he said, letting his tone cool just a bit.

“Commander,” she said, gold eyes gleaming in the low light. “I have a favor to ask, and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

He did not answer her in words, simply nodded and waited for her to continue.

She tilted her head, lekku sliding along her shoulders as she considered him. “I was hoping, since we finished up that mess on Gryi'la with so few problems, we might make a quick detour before heading back to Imperial Center.”

“Why?”

“Because,” she said, giving him a faint, sharp smile. “I have reason to believe a mutual friend of ours is in the area. Only a six-hour trip from our current location.”

To his knowledge, he and Lectys _had_ no mutual friends--or, if there were any she might consider such, they were high-up in the Imperial power structure and unlikely to be in this forgotten quadrant of the Outer Rim.

Unless…

Unbidden, those similarities he’d noted--in her manner, in her combat style--floated forward to the front of his mind.

“A mutual friend,” he said.

Her smile widened. “Anakin Skywalker.”

_Ah._

“A dangerous man,” Thrawn said. “One dead for over a decade.”

She rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk. “He’s harder to kill than most people credit.”

“Perhaps.”

“And he’s here,” she said. “I _know_ it.”

“How?”

She didn’t answer right away, padding across the room; eyes fixed on him, as if considering how to play this. She stopped, centimeters away, and her smile turned just a shade more predatory.

“Because in another life,” she said, “he was my Master. And I would _very_ much like to bring him home.”

**Author's Note:**

> We played a few different rounds of this game (i.e., different topics with different assigned characters), and I'll probably crosspost all of mine eventually, but this one seemed like a fun place to start. ...well, technically, there's another one in [Precipice Bonus Content,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329420) but for the others which are not attached to any extant AUs.
> 
> I said at the time that this AU was not allowed to take off (mostly because explaining how we got here is. Complicated), and I'm still leaning that way if only because I have many other projects, but at the same time there's some fun to be had here...so we'll see. XD
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! <3 shadowsong


End file.
